


Mein Vater

by featherheart4248



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Artemis was abused, Conner is speaking more than 2 sentences it's a miracle, Gen, HA GERMAN TITLE WHAT NOW?!?!?, I forgot what happens in the middle, Jfc these tags, Light Angst, M'gann's father was absent, Mentions of abuse and neglect, Oops, Robin POV, Same with Robin, Trigger warnings? Maybe?, Wally Whump, Wally has a dirty mouth damn, i wrote this a year ago, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherheart4248/pseuds/featherheart4248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaldur just wants the team to be able to trust each other more after the Justice League's infiltration. What better way than to have a nice talk about daddy issu-wAIT WHAT?</p><p>Post season 1~Beginning of 5 year time skip~Robin POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Vater

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Some curses and mentions of neglect and abuse!!! Trigger warnings may apply!!!

"In light of recent events, I believe it would be a helpful team building exercise to talk about our Fathers."

I almost choked  hearing the words Kaldur had said. Why would he suggest that? The whole team is suffering from daddy issues, I doubt they'd want to talk about it. 

"What?" Artemis said, looking up from polishing her arrows. "You want us to share our father-figure problems as a team building exercise?". I knew she was hurting a lot because of her father. She has been polishing her arrows more often than she already does, stress is getting to her. Same with the rest of the team, who had been in the dumps lately. After finding out about Artemis' and Kaldur's family history,    they all started remembering their own fathers. Wally's abusive one,   
M' Gann's uncaring one, and my own father...have all come to mind during the week. This might actually help them.

"I think that's a great idea, Kaldur." I say, smiling as the rest of the team gathered in what was dubbed 'the living room'. Conner grunted in approval, not really caring. M' Gann quickly agrees after her boyfriend. Wally is silent, but eventually nods. Artemis sighs, "Fine....but only because I have nothing better to do."

We gather round in a circle and look to Kaldur to start, after all it was his idea in the first place.

"As you all know, I recently found out that I am, in fact the son of Black Manta. This does not effect me much considering I wasn't aware of the fact until now." he looks us all in the eye. "But it concerns me that my king kept this fact from me. I am starting to doubt the amount of trust he places in me. Does he believe I will follow in my father's footsteps?" Kaldur finished with his head bowed.

"No, Kaldur." It was surprising that Conner was the first to respond. "From what little I've seen of your interactions with the league, I can tell they all trust you. Especially Aquaman, he was only trying to protect you by hiding your father's identity. He never treated you unfairly, even though he knew. Just because you now know too doesn't make your bond any different. Stronger, if anything." 

"......Who knew supey could be so inspirational....." Wally said, he was the first to come out of everyone's stupor from Conners words. Speedster processing and all. 

I smiled at Kaldur, "Conner's right, just because you're father is Black Manta doesn't mean Auqaman, the League, or we don't trust you anymore." Everyone hummed in agreement once I had finished. 

Kaldur smiled in return, "Thank you Superboy, Robin. This really helped..."

We all stayed silent for a bit until Artemis spoke up, "Well, I guess it's my turn now...." She sighed. "As we all know, Sportsmaster is my dad, Cheshire is my sister, and my mom is an ex-con. Uh, really nothing has changed except all those times I slipped up are explained. I already spilled my guts to Black Canary, so I'm not going into detail. My dad abused me and my sister, which is why she left to join the Shadows. Um....he trained me to be an assassin and shit happened so I ended up here." She finished with a thoughtful look on her face, "That's pretty much it."

Artemis looked down, "Arte-" "Someone else go....I don't need nor want your pity...." She interrupted Wally and Kaldur nodded at the speedster to leave her be. "If you wish."  
We all turned to Conner, who was next.

"...I think we all know my situation. I've gotten over the killing part, but.....it still makes me angry that he can't even train me to use my powers." He clenched his fists, "It's fine if he doesn't see me as his son. All I want is a mentor who knows what I'm going through!" 

I sighed, Clark was really being a hard-ass. Bruce already tried talking some sense into him, but failed. He refrained me from doing the same, but more my style aka threatening him.

"There's not much we can do about Superman. He's just being an ass. You know what they say; Bitches gonna bitch, and god damn is he proving that. You just gotta pull through and work with what you got. We may not be able to help much, but we sure as hell can try to." Wally said while putting a hand on Conner's knee from across the circle. Conner smiled, "Thanks Wally. Well I'm done so......M'Gann?" he looked towards M'Gann, who was sitting next to him. 

She smiled sadly. "I don't know my father very well. He isn't around much, he's a green Martian. I came out white instead, considered lower than him. He avoided me a lot. He never bragged about me. He was embarrassed simply because I existed." She grasped the hem of her skirt tightly as she spoke. "He just.....didn't......care......" She had a look of pain on her face. Just as I opened my mouth to comfort her, Artemis spoke. 

"Hey, It's okay now. You have us, the Justice League, and your uncle. We're your new earth family, we care about you and would never ignore you. We love you M'Gann." Artemis smiled weakly, but meaningfully. "Yeah, green cheeks, you got us now." Wally chimed in and Kaldur nodded, while I smiled reassuringly at her. Conner put his hand on top of hers and she grabbed it back, ".....Thank you....This means a lot to me...." There was a moment of silence.

"So......Wally....?" 

The ginger looked up when M'Gann said his name. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, um.....Right now I live with my Uncle, The Flash, and my aunt, but I used to live with my parents. It all started out okay. At around grade school, before I got my powers, my dad got fired from his job and started drinking a lot. He'd get really mad at me and my mom. Always yelling at us." He sighed, "Then one night, he got really mad. Like really really mad. He hit my mom and I hit him back. He started beating me and after that night it became a regular occurrence. He would always take his anger out on me. Before school, I would use my Mom's make up to cover the bruises." he paused. "After a few years of that, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle for a while. I found out he was The Flash and after I returned home, I recreated the experiment. Once my Uncle found out and I convinced him to train me, It was harder to hide the bruises. My dad's beatings got even more brutal once he learned I was a Meta. Eventually, my uncle found out and got me out of there." He smiled slightly and took a deep breath, before pausing again. He waited a few moments, I placed my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Wally. You don't have to finish if you don-" "No. I'll finish. I promise it got a lot better after that." He cut me off, "I was placed into my Uncle's custody and I've stayed there since. My mother wasn't right in the head, because of constantly living in fear for so long. She lives in a mental institute, I try and visit her every time I can....So far it's been okay. Especially with you guys." he finished. 

"Oh, Wally...." M'Gann said, and smiled. Wally smiled back, his good mood seemingly back already. We stayed quiet for a few minutes before Artemis spoke up. 

"You're lucky Robin...." wait, what? "Yeah, You got a great dad. Sure, he's kind of scary, but you can tell he cares." Conner agreed. What are they talking about? "Mmhmmn" M'Gann hummed. "You are truly blessed, my friend. I can assume your Mother is also very loving." .....I think my eye is twitching....do they mean  Alfred? I mean the man cleans the manor.......and cooks my food....and washes my clothes....and cares for me...."If Bats is that protective of you, I'd hate to see how over protective your Mom is." Wally mused. They're talking about....Bruce? 

"Guys....Are you talking about Batman?" I ask, looking at my lap. "Yeah, I mean he _is_ your father." Artemis replied. ".....Batman isn't my biological dad...." I look up slowly at a shocked looking team. "Wait, if he isn't your parent how are you a hero?! Is he just letting some random person's kid run around fighting psychopaths?!" Artemis exclaimed in a slight panic. "He is my legal guardian. He adopted me when I was nine." I explained. "Oooooh okay, so he's like your dad." Wally said leaning back. "Still pretty lucky if you ask me....." Conner grumbled. I frowned slightly. Kaldur them spoke up, "Would you like to share about your real father, perhaps?" 

"I can't share much, or many details. Secret identity and all.....but I can share some." I sighed, and my throat started getting tighter "Well for one, He's dead. So is my Mom. I was an only child and they died with the rest of my known family in an 'accident' which was later found to be murder. I watched them die," I sucked in a breath and exhaled shakily, "I watched them fall." 

"We traveled a lot and We were in gotham during the time they were.....killed. I was put into the system and later got adopted by Batman. He trained me and now I'm here...." I looked away from the team.   My father's birthday is in a few days. Mom and I used to always make breakfast in bed for him, and then he'd teach me a new stunt or give me something nice, because he always said we should share our birthdays with others. He was a good man....

"Robin.....I had no idea......." M'Gann said softly. I smiled weakly at her, "It's okay now. I'm fine." I could hear my voice shaking. The rest of the team gave me concerned looks, ready to open their mouths and give me their pity. God, I've gotten so much pity over the years. The boy wonder shouldn't need or want pity. Pity makes you weak. I stood, "I have to go back to Gotham now..." I walked fast to the zeta-tubes, images of my family falling running through my thoughts. I ignored the calls of 'Robin' and soon I was in the Batcave. 

I only hope that when I sleep tonight I won't see mom screaming my name as she falls.

Or dad looking horridly at me as his body lands with a loud crack. 

But what's the point of hoping when you know it won't matter? 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a while ago and it's been sitting inside my documents for some months. I was going to put general audiences but then I saw all the curses and I was was like "hahaha no bitch" to my hand. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my shitty attempt at angst!
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments and feedback!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
